Industrial process control and automation systems are often used for large and complex industrial processes. Industrial processes are typically implemented using large numbers of devices, such as pumps, valves, compressors, or other industrial equipment used to implement various aspects of the industrial processes. With these large numbers of devices, improving detection and prevention of equipment or process malfunctions can increase efficiency and safety of an operation of a plant or refinery.